As a compound having a leukotriene D.sub.4 antagonistic action as in the present invention and having a structure partially Similar to that of the compound of the present invention, there have been known, for example, 5-[3-[3-(2-quinolinylmethoxy)phenoxy]propyl]-1H-tetrazole (RG7152; J. Med. Chem. 1990, 33, 1186), 5-[[2-[[4-(2-quinolinylmethoxy)phenoxy]methyl]phenyl]methyl]-1H-tetrazole (RG12525; J. Med. Chem. 1990, 33, 1194), etc.